


I Heard There Was a Special Place...

by Fear_Itself



Series: Static Noise & Pixelated Dreams - TommyInnit/SMPEarth Oneshot Collection [27]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Dead TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Gen, Ghost TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), King Eret (Video Blogging RPF), Loss, Sad, Sad Ending, Sad Toby Smith | Tubbo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:42:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29788677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fear_Itself/pseuds/Fear_Itself
Summary: A fateful day left a server in shambles...~~~MAJOR SPOILERS FOR THE DREAMSMP STREAMS OF MARCH 1ST, PROCEED WITH CAUTION
Relationships: Eret & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Eret & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Sam | Awesamdude & TommyInnit, Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, TommyInnit & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: Static Noise & Pixelated Dreams - TommyInnit/SMPEarth Oneshot Collection [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1819516
Comments: 4
Kudos: 195
Collections: Completed stories I've read





	I Heard There Was a Special Place...

**Author's Note:**

> Characters: Tommy, DreamSMP Members
> 
> Location: DreamSMP (as of March 1st)
> 
> Possible Triggers: Major Character Death, PTSD, SPOILERS FOR THE STREAMS OF MARCH 1ST

~~~

As of March 1st, Thomas Innit Watson was officially dead. The news didn't reach the distant tundras until the next day as Techno, Phil, and Ranboo unwinded from celebrating Phil's birthday. The news was also accompanied by the murder of Dream. Sam was furious, they were told in the letter addressed to Ranboo, he was so furious that he tased him to death after he refused to cooperate and revive Tommy. Sam was currently under the care of Puffy, the creeper hybrid still being in a rather insane state. Sam and Puffy would not be attending the funeral. 

A fallen president grieved. He couldn't see through his tears that evening so Quackity did his best to plan the funeral. As he did so, he wondered if Tommy would get a ghost form like Wilbur. Tubbo deserved one. The kid would be so broken if he could never talk to his best friend again. None of them deserved any of this...

Since Bad, Punz, and Ant were infected by the egg, they didn't attend. George hasn't gotten out of bed since Dream's death so there was no way they were dragging him out if he wouldn't even attend the small one Sapnap made for him. Callahan and Alyssa haven't been on in ages, Ponk was making sure Sam healed, Skeppy was nowhere to be found, Jack and Niki had no plans on arriving since they so badly wanted him dead... In the end, only Sapnap, Fundy, Tubbo, Purpled, Eret, Ghostbur, Quackity, Karl, Techno, Phil, Connor, Vikk, and Ranboo showed. Eret, being the responsible adult he was, opened the ceremony.

"Tommy was simply a child. And as much as I can hear him screaming from the grave about how he's a 'big man'... he was just a kid. A kid that was pushed to his demise because of his environment. I think all of us should be disappointed in ourselves. If we weren't petty and selfish, this would've all been preventable. But now I don't think is the time to dwell on things. For now, I think we should look back on the fond times, a time not drenched in bloodshed and anger. And for that, I'd like to call up Tubbo. You had a speech prepared correct?"

"Mhm... I guess I'll um..." He swallowed back sobs and began speaking. "Tommy was... Tommy was my best friend and um... I miss him ya know... I wish that..."

"Tubbo..." It was Ranboo. "Don't force yourself ok?"

"B-but I should have more to say."

"It's ok not to, come on let's go sit down." Guiding Tubbo off the podium, it shocked Techno to see Phil step forward.

"Wilbur was my son... Tommy was not. Those are facts. Wilbur raised Tommy, that's also a fact. By that logic, I should've seen Tommy was family. But for some reason I never did. I saw too much of Wilbur's passion in his eyes and that passion led my son to die. I wasn't ready to face that... So when I heard Tommy was in exile, I pretended I didn't care and focused all my time on Techno and now Ranboo. While I love my two mentees to bits, I should've put more care into Tommy. He deserved the world it pains me to see that his death is what made us all realize that. I'm refusing to let another son of mine pay the price in blood. No matter if they are biologically related to me or not. And I hope one day... maybe Tommy can forgive me... Thank you." Phil took a seat. Techno grabbed his hand. He'd go up and say a few words if his usual social anxiety wasn't there. Fundy, Sapnap, and Quackity all took their turns to speak until finally handing it off to Eret again who led the burial. 

"From this list here written by Tommy himself is to who shall visit the casket one last time before it's brought to the ground; Philza, Technoblade, Tubbo, and Quackity." The quad stepped forward, leaving gifts inside. Phil left his hardcore bracelet. Techno left him an arrow. Tubbo left him both Cat and Mellohi. Finally, Quackity left him a gold coin. Legend has it one should be left in the pocket of the corpse's clothes so the spirit may buy a trip across the river Sanzu and let their soul be judged.

"And as this body touches the Mother Earth once more, may his spirit wander the land as do sea as do sky or settle home in the caves we needn't dig." With the king's words, he let the coffin settle down and began digging over it. 

_**Here lies TommyInnit ~ April 9th, 2004 - March 1st, 2021** _

_Friend, Music Lover, and the Bravest Warrior We Know_

The SMP slept somberly. But by daybreak, a spirit could be found wandering L'Manberg, orange tear stains in his wake. 

"Tommy?" Tubbo was careful around the ghost as he inspected Tubbo. "It's me! Tubbo!" He exclaimed brightly but Tommy's frown only deepened.

"Please... keep your distance if you may..." Voice raspy and quiet, Tubbo felt his heart drop.

"Whatever do you mean?"

"I'd rather not be hurt again..." 

"Toms... I wouldn't hurt you..."

"That's all you've ever done to me... same with everyone I've known." Tubbo swiftly told Eret about what happened and he was able to identify the ghost he became. Wilbur remembered everything good. Tommy remembered everything bad. Unless Tommy's ghost were to die again somehow or fulfill a purpose, he'd forever be left to suffer in his own body.

"Is there any way to repair this? I don't want Tommy to hate me forever..."

"Sadly no, the best thing we can do for him is put him around people he doesn't have any negative memories around. Which knowing Tommy is gonna be hard."

"If I can interrupt, I think I know some people Tommy knows just not that well..." Karl began, trailing off slightly as he pulled out his phone. And so all Tubbo could do was watch as his best friend broke into tears. The instant someone mentioned Dream, he broke, curling up into a ball and begging for him not to hurt him. He wished he could do something... all of them did but everyone on the SMP had negative memories of Tommy. They couldn't intervene without making things worse. Karl, the only one Tommy didn't remember since the two didn't see each other much, introduced Tommy to the three 'new' people that drove up.

"Tommy, this is Jimmy, Chris, and Chandler. They're gonna try to make you happy again."

"I wanna be happy..." Floating towards them, Eret whispered to Jimmy a warning.

"If anything, and I mean anything goes wrong, Tommy will only remember the negative stuff with you. So please be gentle with him and don't put him around people that will make things worse. It's the only bit of reassurance this weary king can get."

"I'll do my best." 

"Thank you... you mean the world to all of us."

"Eret?"

"Yes, Tubbo?"

"I can't even say goodbye?"

"We can't risk souring the memory... I'm sorry. Trust me if I could I would let you." And in a fit of anger Tubbo could only explain as childish, he began punching Eret's chest lightly as he did his best to comfort him.

"THIS ISN'T FAIR! I HATE YOU!" Eret inhaled deeply.

"I'm sorry kid..."

~~~


End file.
